


Tree Topper Pinup Bucky Barnes

by karadin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Pinups, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Kudos: 5





	Tree Topper Pinup Bucky Barnes

follow me on tumblr! https://karadin.tumblr.com/


End file.
